Personal watercrafts are enjoyed by a wide variety of consumers for many reasons. Recreation, relaxation, and even fitness are a few examples. In some cases, a personal watercraft may be used as a tool in pursuit of another hobby, such as hunting or fishing. In the past, tradeoffs were necessary. A personal watercraft is often designed to be used by one (or no more than a few) at a time. Ideally, such watercraft would be highly portable. However, portability often comes at the cost of decreasing the usefulness of the personal watercraft. For example, even common two man fishing boats require a large truck or small trailer to transport. An inflatable raft would be much more portable but at the expense of the utility of the slightly larger watercraft.
What is needed is a device for addressing the above, and related, concerns.